


Painting Disasters

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, M/M, Swearing, Tickling, a quick game of hide and seek as well, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Sal runs for his life as something he did playfully to Larry comes back to bite him in the ass.





	Painting Disasters

“Come on Larry Face…I don’t know how much longer I can hold this position! Are you almost done?” Sal groaned from his pose on Larry’s bed, giving the other a mock glare. Snickering from where he was standing at the paint splattered easel, Larry continued to paint as he peeked at Sal once in a while to make sure he was keeping up the exact position that his friend was in. Letting out a sigh when Larry stuck out his tongue as he continued to paint, Sal let his eye glance around the other’s room once more, taking in all the poster before a hum from Larry caught his attention. Noticing that Larry had stopped painting and was stepping back to examine his work, Sal finally rolled out of his odd position and stretched out his sore muscles. “Finally! Can I see dude? You owe me after staying in that position for as long as I did.”

“Alright Sally Face and yeah, it’s done. Come look and let me know what ya think dude,” Larry chuckled, gesturing Sal over before moving a bit so Sal could see the painting in all its glory. Taking it in, Sal couldn’t help the sound of approval as he observed the painting. It seemed like Larry was getting better at painting because the art he drew and then painted looked exactly like him. Not seeing the impressed expression on Sal’s face, Larry read his body language and grinned when the boy nodded. “I’m glad you enjoy it, dude! It was worth it now to stay in the irritating pose, huh?”

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Sal turned to stare up at Larry which made the other cackle as he imagined the face Sal was making underneath his prosthetic. Getting an idea, Sal smirked and rolled up his long sleeves, dabbing some baby blue paint on his fingers before gaining Larry’s attention. Not expecting the hand that suddenly came at his face, Larry gasped when Sal slapped a good amount of baby blue paint on his cheek before staring at the short male in shock, listening to his cackles. Narrowing his eyes, Larry let his hair cover his eyes and stayed silent until Sal stopped cackling to look up at him. Sensing the growing tension in Larry, Sal let out a nervous giggle before taking a step back as Larry cracked his knuckles and gave him a devilish grin.

“I’ll give you five seconds to run,” Larry hissed out, smirking when Sal let out a squeak and quickly darted out of his room, making his way to the back of the apartment building towards his tree house. Counting to five, Larry let out a playful roar and chased after his friend, who was already outside and hiding behind the tree. Glancing around as he stalked the area, Larry looked for any sign of his friend before he noticed a bit of Sal’s black sweatshirt sticking out from behind the tree. Chuckling, Larry quietly tiptoed towards Sal, making sure to keep an eye out for any twigs that would snap under his weight and alert Sal to his incoming. “Oh, Saaalllyyy Faaccee!”

“Oh no, oh no, oh shit!” Sal cussed out, fleeing away from the tree as Larry appeared, trying to grab him. Tripping over his own two feet, Sal didn’t quite make it far enough as he was suddenly lifted and being manhandled over Larry’s shoulder as the taller male began to jog them back towards the apartment. Kicking his legs and pounding his fists on Larry’s back, Sal fought hard to be released but when Larry’s hand suddenly squeezed his thigh, the younger male squeaked and decided to stand still, which made Larry grin as he carried him. Once they made it back inside, Larry gently threw Sal onto his bed before he too crawled on it, quickly pinning the male down with his arms trapped above his head. “No fair! You used those damned long legs against me!”

Snorting at the pout that entered Sal’s voice as he protested, Larry smirked and raised his free hand, wiggling his fingers for Sal to see. Noticing this, Sal felt his eyes widen before he started to thrash, cursing Larry out as his friend’s hand grew closer and closer to his midsection. Pressing down on the other’s stomach, Larry felt Sal tense in anticipation before he slowly moved his hand down and up Sal’s sweatshirt, touching the surprisingly soft bare skin of his abdomen.

“I swear to all the ghosts in this building, Larry! Do not-ah!” Sal yelped out, pulling at his arms as Larry fluttered his fingers around his sides, gently squeezing down until his pinched at his hip lightly. Kicking his legs out, Sal tried to squirm away from Larry’s attack fingers to no success as he scurried his hand further up his sweatshirt, rubbing in between the smaller boy’s rubs. Shrieking out loudly, Sal cursed and screamed in laughter as Larry found a soft spot near the top of his ribs, just where his armpits were starting. “F-fuhuhuhuck! Larry! N-nohoho! Nohohot there!”

“This is what you get for slapping me with paint, Sally Face! Own up to your punishment!” Larry snickered out, pushing his hand up further until he started scratching at Sal’s vulnerable underarm, causing the teen to shriek and pull harder to free his arms. Cackling at the girlish scream that left Sal’s mouth, Larry pushed his sweatshirt up before leaning down, pressing his lips to his stomach and letting his hair dangle around Sal’s side, making the teen arch his back and tremble. Shaking his head no as he cackled, Sal pleaded for mercy as Larry took a deep breath and blew the biggest raspberry he could muster right on the other’s shallow belly button. “Holy shit, Sal!”

Pulling away as a high pitched scream that hurt his ears left Sal’s mouth when he blew the raspberry, Larry continued to scratch around Sal’s underarms as he swirled a finger around the boy’s sensitive navel. Continuing this for a while, Larry slowed Sal’s punishment down when the boy’s laughter began to grow hoarse and silent until he stopped completely, just rubbing soothing circles into his stomach to help soothe the phantom tickles he was most likely feeling.

“I didn’t kill you, did I?” Larry chuckled as he fell beside Sal, brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair. Yelping as Sal flicked his forehead with two fingers, Larry took it with a smile, which made Sal groan and try to bury his face in Larry’s pillow. Rolling onto his back, Larry stared at the ceiling in silence until a thought suddenly popped into his head which made him chuckle. “Hey, how would you like to be a canvas for me sometime? I could definitely use the practice!”

A middle finger was the only thing Larry received before he cackled heavily, leaning into Sal who couldn’t help but let a few of his own giggles out as their laughter echoed through the once empty room.


End file.
